Talk:Sai
Elemental Nature & Abilities OK, I'm a bit confused. The article says Sai's next appearance will reveal his elemental nature, but we have listed his Primary & Secondary natures. Which is it? Have they revealed his nature or not? Also, the abilities listed I don't remember him being able to use(unless it was in the data books). Are these game Jutsus? I only remember him using his drawing techniques.Memsochet 22:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This is correct. There is no sign or moment that Sai uses an element in the Manga and Anime. In both, he only uses drawing techniques. --NejiByakugan360 22:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, then shouldn't we remove the references to elemental abilities he has never used? This was caused by , he went around altering random jutsu saying that Sai could use them. His edits have been reverted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 23, 2008 @ 00:20 (UTC) Name I have heard that the word "sai" can mean rhino in japanese. Is that true? 16:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it means rhinoceros in Japanese. It also means "difference," "psi," "to hold a meeting," "debt," "circumstances," "repeated," "ability," "age," "son," "sai" (the weapon), "10^44," "cut," "side dish," "extreme," and a few dozen other things. :It's useless seeking meaning behind the names of the ANBU "Root" members. Their (code)names are all simple, basicilally meaningless syllables, as expected from an organisation that demands their members be emotionless and without identity and individuality. --ShounenSuki 20:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Adopted brother? Is "adopted brother" really the best term to describe the relationship Sai has with Shin? It seems to imply that Sai's parents officially adopted Shin or vice versa. --ShounenSuki 00:35, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Article Section Order I tried altering this article to make it conform to the Manual of Style, and most other character pages I've seen on this Wiki, by putting Abilities up with Background and Personality, before Part in the Story. This was reverted about 3 minutes later. I was just wondering what I'd done wrong. OmegaPointZealot :As Far as i've seen in most of the articles, abilities comes at the end..not the beginning..AlienGamer | Talk 06:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, ok, I'll concede that. But then, shouldn't the Manual of Style reflect this? Because, it clearly states that Abilities should precede the Part in the Story section. Also, doesn't it make more sense to have abilities before part in the story, anyways? As before, just wondering. OmegaPointZealot :I allready changed it back to u'r version...and please sign u'r comments..AlienGamer | Talk 06:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. And, done. Didn't know how to before, but I hope this is satisfactory. OmegaPointZealot :Instead of typin it, try ~~~~..Its the key above TAB...AlienGamer | Talk 06:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. Many thanks. :D OmegaPointZealot (talk) 07:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sai's Curse Mark I have a question about Sai's Curse Mark. Is it really like a Curse Mark Sasuke's or is Danzo able to kill those who every to much about the Foundation and/or plans/missions? --Hamachi1993 (talk) 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :It's probably too early to tell. give it a few more chapters, and they might go into it.--Marioscout (talk) 21:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Because though I just started reading the Shippuden manga Series,I still keep up with this wiki and the anime I was wondering, by what it stated in the Invasion of Pain Invasion Ark or Sixth Hokage Ark, it made it seem deadly to the container of it. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :Orochimaru's Juuinjutsu is kind of special even within the Naruto Universe. It seems, from the look of the thing and the description Sai gives of its effects (paralyzation, inability to reveal secrets about Danzou, etc.) that it has much more in common with the curse seal of the Hyuuga clan. It should probably be listed on the Juuinjutsu page, if it's not already.